Monobore applications using expansion have integrated cementing through a shoe while covering a recess at the end of an existing string with a removable cover that comes off after cementing. A string with a swage is placed in position and the swage is energized to grow in diameter before being advanced through the newly added tubular until the swage exits the top of the added tubular to fixate it into the recess at the lower end of the existing tubular. The result is a monobore well. These designs have also disclosed a deployable shoe that can be delivered with the string prior to expansion and then tagged and retained as a swage moves through the string only to be reintroduced into the expanded string and sealingly fixated to it for the cementing operation. Examples of one or more of these method steps are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,730,955; 7,708,060; 7,552,772; 7,458,422; 7,380,604; 7,370,699; 7,255,176 and 7,240,731. Other patents relating to expansion by moving a cone uphole from within a bell at a lower end of a liner to be supported to a recess in existing tubing and creating a monobore as well as expansion of tubulars downhole are as follows:
6,712,154;7,185,710;7,410,000;7,350,564;7,100,684;7,195,064;7,258,168;7,416,027;7,290,616;7,121,352;7,234,531;7,740,076;7,100,685;7,556,092;7,516,790;7,546,881;6,328,113;7,086,475;6,745,845;6,575,240;6,725,919;6,758,278;6,739,392;7,201,223;7,204,007;7,172,019;7,325,602;7,363,691;7,146,702;7,172,024;7,308,755;6,568,471;6,966,370;7,419,009;7,040,396;6,684,947;6,631,769;6,631,759;7,063,142;6,705,395;7,044,221;6,857,473;7,077,213;7,036,582;7,603,758;7,108,061;6,631,760;6,561,227;7,159,665;7,021,390;6,892,819;7,246,667;7,174,964;6,823,937;7,147,053;7,299,881;7,231,985;7,168,499;7,270,188;7,357,190;7,044,218;7,357,188;7,665,532;7,121,337;7,434,618;7,240,729;7,077,211;7,195,061;7,198,100;6,640,903;7,438,132;7,055,608;7,240,728;7,216,701;6,604,763;6,968,618;7,172,021;7,048,067;6,976,541;7,159,667;7,108,072 and6,557,640.
Particularly noteworthy with regard to the present invention is U.S. Pat. No. 7,121,351, which uses a seal to drive a swage up from below to expand a tubular.
Methods that mechanically advance a swage through a tubular require the rig equipment to not only support the weight of the string to be expanded but also to be able to handle the applied force to the swage to advance it through the tubular to enlarge the diameter. The present invention reduces the surface equipment capacities needed to perform an expansion to create, for example, a monobore. The method features a top down expansion using a plurality of adjustable swages that get built at different times and that are driven from applied annulus pressure delivered around a workstring. The tubular to be expanded is placed in an overlapping position with an existing tubular. The swage assembly is pushed on a guide extending from the running string by virtue of a cup seal around the running string and another peripheral seal on the top of the liner to be expanded to prevent pressure bypassing as the swage assembly is run into the liner string to support the liner without sealing it. A further swage is built to a larger diameter than the first expansion in the liner at a location below the support point to the existing liner and the balance of the liner is expanded to bottom while engaging the cement shoe as the swage assembly leaves the lower end of the now expanded liner. The shoe is repositioned and set at the lower end of the expanded liner and a cement job follows with a subsequent circulating out of excess cement. The swage assembly is pulled through the liner and another swage is built before it is pushed down through the liner top to set the seal of the liner hanger or optionally to go though past the slips of the liner hanger to create a constant drift though the expanded liner top. The assembly is removed to create a monobore with a recessed liner shoe for a future monobore installation.
The method of the present invention uses running string and liner peripheral seals to move a swage assembly for gaining liner support. It continues in that mode with building another swage after support of the liner in the existing tubular. In the same trip the shoe is secured and the liner cemented followed by engaging the seal of the liner hanger with manipulation of the running string. These features along with others that are explained in detail in the discussion of the preferred embodiment and the associated drawings will become more apparent to those skilled in the art from a review of those sections, while recognizing that the full scope of the invention is to be found in the appended claims.